


scented candles

by destruction_of_the_galaxy



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: 13 Days of Halloween Writing Challenge, Autumn, Drabble, F/F, Halloween, Modern AU, it's cute and fun, t'pol spends way too much money on scented candles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destruction_of_the_galaxy/pseuds/destruction_of_the_galaxy
Summary: t'pol discovers the wonderful world of scented candles. she goes a little overboard.
Relationships: Hoshi Sato & T'Pol, Hoshi Sato/T'Pol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	scented candles

**Author's Note:**

> hello! it is time for the first installment of 13 days of halloween: enterprise edition. hopefully i actually finish this. as always, stay safe, stay hydrated, and follow me on twitter and tumblr @bitriptucker. love you <3

T’Pol lifts a hefty, caramel-colored candle to her nose, inhaling deeply. She's been in the scented candle aisle of Target for ages now, and Hoshi is ready to go home. She closes her eyes and crosses her arms, leaning against the rack of autumn-themed candles. “T’Pol, can we please finish the rest of our shopping so we can go home?”

T’Pol holds the candle up to Hoshi's nose in response. “Smell this,” she commands, and Hoshi has no choice but to comply. She leans forward and takes a small whiff. It smells exactly like the other forty-two (and she wishes this was an exaggeration) candles in the cart -- like fall spices and bonfires. But they're all new and different to T’Pol since Vulcan doesn't have scented candles, and Hoshi doesn't want to ruin her experience.

“Alright, but this is the last one,” Hoshi says, and T’Pol nods her head solemnly while putting it in the cart.

“We can leave now,” T’Pol says, taking the cart from Hoshi. “However, it seems like you may have to get another shopping cart.” The now forty-three candles rattle in the cart as T’Pol begins to push it.

Hoshi follows her out of the aisle. “And where do you think you're going to put all these candles?” she asks, stopping only momentarily to fetch a shopping basket from the stack at the end of the aisle.

“Perhaps some will be in the bedroom, some in the living area, and some in my meditation room,” T’Pol responds. She continues at a brisk pace, taking a right turn down the toiletries aisle. Hoshi puts some toothpaste and new toothbrushes in the basket before following T’Pol again.

“Do you know how much this is going to cost?” she asks, and T’Pol stops in the middle of the aisle. She turns to look at Hoshi.

“Money is not an issue right now. It is logical for me to buy this many candles now so we do not have to go shopping for them in the future. Therefore, I have saved us time, and perhaps money,” she says firmly before starting to walk again. “Besides,” she adds quietly, “I like them.”

Hoshi sighs. “Fine. Okay. You can buy the candles, but you're responsible for finding places to put them,” she concedes, and T’Pol nods.

Hoshi shifts the basket to her other arm and walks past T’Pol to get to the mouthwash. As she passes, she sees a little smile forming on T’Pol’s face, and she turns so T’Pol doesn’t see her smiling too. 

Maybe having forty-three scented candles in the house is worth it.


End file.
